


Do the things that scare us know how to hurt us?

by Deathheader



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Psychological Torture, Rape, Sex, Suffering, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathheader/pseuds/Deathheader
Summary: Connors live turns upside down when the people he once loved got off in flames and died. On his path of vengeance against those who started the fire he will find a new path when he crosses his way with the creepypasta  family and learns once again what love really means. JanethekillerxOc





	1. Chapter 1

The games begin…

The woods I've walking through didn't seem to end for an eternity, everything was nearly pith black, only the bright shining moon gave me an direction, I felt so……calm in this woods I wasn't bothered at all, I felt completely safe. I was walking sometime until I heard something l was walking in the near woods I didn't paid much attention to it but soon I felt like being watched , it was at this point I began to feel panicked and begun running like my life depends on it. The noises followed me and the feeling of being watched only got worse and so did my panic began to raise, my heart was beating so fast I could hear it my ears. I stopped running when a guy dressed in a white hoody appeared in front of me, as soon as we got eye contact he started to laugh with a laugh that was so creepy, sick and loud that my eardrums began to hurt, he sounded like a total maniac , I couldn't move and was totally frozen from the feeling that run through my veins…..fear. He came closer to me mumbling something I couldn't understand … one puuuuuuuunch dum Dum… the alarm was as reliving as usual in the last two weeks, completely covered in cold sweat I got of my bed and deactivated my alarm on my handy as soon as I wanted to put it away I got message from an unknown number: Go to sleep again ‘the fuck is this supposed to mean?’ was the first thought that got in to my mind, I've began to get shaking hands from the wave of panic that hit me all of a sudden ‘is someone watching me?’ I hoped immediately to my windows shove the curtains aside and began to observe every centimeter of the street, I could swear I saw the slender man for a split second but that must have been my stress imagination, after a few blinks I took notice that there was………………. absolutely nothing out there, I let a sight of relief out and turned the phone off, it was probably some tasteless joke from Meryl or David or what's more plausible it was Jack. Payback is a bitch just wait, I put the phone aside and took a shower to get rid of the foul scent that was sticking on me. After the shower I put on some black clothes and a nice fitting leather jacket with my emblems from many fictional videogame organizations like outer heaven from metal gear solid, Wolfenstein or umbrella Corp, as soon as I was done with dressing I fixed my platinum blonde hair and took a good look into the mirror before my mom began to call me downstairs, I took one last look into the mirror before heading downstairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. As soon as I appeared in the kitchen I noticed that Mom wasn't in a good mood. ,,Connor I got a call from your teacher and the principal, again, wanna say something about that?” ,,Hey those fuckers of the football team were messing with my buddy Hal again, I just defended him together with Meryl and David.” ,,You three beaten twelve guys down you for example broke three arms four noses and crushed one of them in to a mirror, you nearly got suspended and didn't told me anything about that.” ,,Principal Sears was on our side and I got away without a scratch it was just Mr. Jaeger who was so furious about our actions, I just did what dad thought me bef… you know what I mean: defending others that can't help their self.” She was thinking about my statement for several minutes while I was imagining about what my punishment would be, but like always my mom surprised me with her following words ,,I'm proud of you.” ,,I don’t get it, aren't you mad?” ,,How could I? You did the right thing, but next time don't be so aggressive okay?” ,,I'll try my best, thanks mom.” I grabbed some toast before heading to the door and saying good bye. On my way to school I meet up with Hal, David and Meryl, they where waiting near the elmstreet for me to catch up, Hal was the first one noticing my appearance ,,H-hi Connor how you're doing?” I was asked by Hal ,,Pretty good, just a bit tired, what about you guys?” ,,Na… could be better, having a broken middle finger from yesterday.” David grumbled ,,Sorry for that I-I didn't want any trouble for you guys.” ,,Are you kidding me? Hal man you're our friend we wouldn't let you down and also it was one hell of a fight right M?” ,,Oh yeah, loved Bryce's face when I kicked his balls.” We shared all heartily laugh together at that image. ,,Yeah… that was fun, but how is your eye doing Meryl? It's still blue.” ,,Pff I can take that I’m a big girl after all.” We gave each other a brofist before I reminded them that we had to get to school. The whole way to school was filled with conversation mostly relied on video games and the Motherfuckers of the football team, but something felt extremely of, I felt watched the hole way and I began questioning myself if there was really someone watching me, it felt extremely odd the hole time but I'm just imagining those things, right? I shouldn't act like a child, a stalker…… I’m just making myself mad with such dumb thoughts, I should better focus on the…. ,,Hey? Earth to Connor do you read me?” I snapped out of my thoughts when David tippet my shoulder ,,Y-yeah I’m here.” ,,Are you alright?” No I wasn't but my problems are nothing I should concern him with ,,I was just a bit lost in thoughts that's all Dave.” ,,You sure? You don't look so good to me.” ,,Another time another place….. Hey, were are Meryl and Hal?” ,,They left for class when we arrived ten minutes ago.” Really? How didn't I noticed that earlier? ,,Alright, I have to get to my locker, till later bro.” I gave him a fist pump before heading down the hall to my locker,,109,110…111 okay I can still remember were my locker is, that's good I guess.” In the moment I opened the door someone tipped on my shoulder, it was a girl with an soft voice that spoke to me: ,,Excuse me, are you Connor?” I turned around and was frozen in time when I looked in to the most pure and beautiful green eyes I ever saw, the overall appearance of this Girl was just breath taking with her thin but still curve body and her long raven black hair combined with her eyes and facial bones, she looked like every guys dream. ,,Do I have something in my face or why are you staring so strange?” ,,I'm Groot … i mean…uh Connor yes yes I’m Connor.” She giggled about answer, I'm already making an idiot out of myself, but damm she's cute, ,,Uhm… what can I do for you?” ,,Well right, I heard everyone talking about you and some girls told me that you took the entire football team out all by your own and I was curious if that's true so I wanted to ask you by myself, oh by the way I'm new here name is Jane Ak… Akred, we just moved here.” ,,Well miss Akred to answer your question: I didn't took them ALL out alone, me and two friends of mine took them out together in the boys shower they were bullying my pal Hal so we defended him and no you don’t have anything in your face I was just…. Stunned by your appearance.” She blushed a bit at my compliment and got red cheeks ,oh she just got cutter, ,,Thanks I don't hear that a lot.” ,,You sure about that? I mean the guys must have been running after you at your last school.” that's strange she looks kinda upset, did I said something wrong? ,Probably, ,,Do you….. Well do you want me to show you around the place?” ,wow couldn't I come up with something better? Stupid! I should run against a near by wall, ,,Oh, I would appreciate that.” ,did she really said that?, ,,Really?” ,,Yeah why not, I mean I don't know anyone here and you seem like a cool guy so…” ,,A cool guy? Never heard that before but alright follow me.” We first arrived at the cafeteria ,,So this is the school cantina, if this school doesn't kill you the meals here will do that.” I said over theatrical ,,Haha is it really that bad?” ,,You have no idea…. Okay let's move.” Next on the list was the Library ,,Here we have the most idiot free zone of all at this place, the library.” ,,Anything special here or is it just an ordinary library?” ,,Everyone's in a while some Nerds like me would show up and discuss Movie's or Comics and..” she interrupted me at this point ,,Wait, you're a Nerd? You look more like a muscular jock.” ,Oh do I? Well training pays out, ,,I'm lifting weights six days in the week and practice CQC besides the gaming and reading hobby.” ,,How much can you lift?” ,,Nearly a hundred pounds.” She looked pretty confused for a couple of moments, an odd silence over shadowed us ,,Okay come on.” I lead here in to direction of the gym ,,That's the gym.” She eye browed me ,,That's all you have to got to say?” ,,That's all that is to say.” yeah it is really not more to say. ,,What is your class now?” ,,uhm it was Sport by….. Mr. Jaeger was his name I guess.” ,,Oh that's mine too what a coincidence.” Or wasn't it one? ,Could she be…. No, what an dumb idea she wouldn't need to stalk someone with her look, it must be a coincidence, ,,What are you thinking about?” ,,You…” ,I didn't say that loud I didn’t say that loud, Jesus what's wrong today?!, she looked absolutely confused right now and I should better turn around and leave…….forever. ,,Well…by.” I waved my hand in to her direction and wanted to go ,,why are you leaving?” ,,I should go before I make to much of an idiot out of my self.” ,,You're not making an idiot out of you just because your nice to me, you don’t seem like a jock who tries something on me, I appreciate such persons.” okay wait something is wrong, this turn into some kind of a cliché Romance novel for girls. But it could be worse like turning into twilight or shades of gray……. ,,……….” I'm truly speechless for once in my life but let's reflect the day so far: I had horrible nightmares, mom didn't get Angry that I smashed some heads, I got a creepy mail, I’m not aware of my surroundings because I’m to lost in thought's, I fell like being watched the hole time even now and then all of a sudden the new beautiful girl of our school shows up and doesn't think anything I said is dumb….. I have an headache I need an day off from school ,,Okay, I'm… I need a day off, see you Janey.” ,,Are you alright?” ,,No.” was my simple answer and I left. ,were the fuck is David…. Probably on the roof smoking, I slammed the roof door open and finally found him with the other two ,,Hey Pal.” ,,Guys I need a day off you coming with me?” ,,Sure why not.” ,,David?! We can't just leave, what's with you Con?” ,,It's a pretty weird day and I need a Time out Meryl.” ,,Is it that new girl I've seen you talking with?” she asked grinning, I could fell blood pumping faster in my veins ,,No.. Yes… it's not just Janey it's…” ,,You already have nicknames for each other? So cute.” ,oh I wont get out of this, ,,You know what? Forget it I’m leaving with or without you.” ,,Alright Sir we're coming with you.” We headed outside of school and went straight to the mall get me coffee and sugar for my headache…. Lots of sugar. ,,You know…” David Began the conversation ,,my parents are not in town for a while you could stay at my place, getting your head clear man.” ,,Thanks I appreciate that buddy, Hal,Meryl you coming with us?” ,,Sure why not, what's up with you Hal?” ,,I don't i-f I…. We shouldn't do that, we have enough trouble already…” ,,It's okay, you can go back to school if you want to but dont tell anybody where we are.” ,,I won't, see you tomorrow.” ,,bye.” We said absolutely synchronized ,,Okay let's go.” A couple of hours and some beers later we sat on David's on couch and had fun until door bell rang ,,That's dddefenitly th- e Pizza, Connor wouuuuld you be so nice?” ,,Yeah Yeah. I'll pay like always.” I wish never opened this door….. ,,Evening I….” I got slammed in the face before I could respond and fell backwards to the ground and past out. When I came to, I was bound and was covered in…. Gasoline! ,oh no no no no no!!!, ,,He has woken up!” I looked up to the voice and saw a nightmare. An ghost pale ugly mug was standing above me covered in a white hoodie like the other guys in the room. They looked all the same with their ripped open Chelsea smile, it was disgusting. And then I recognized hi…them: Jeff the killer! ,this can't be true…., ,,You are supposed to be our doom? Pathetic …… but let’s change the subject: you know what's the worst way to die?” ,please no, I wanted to say something but I was ductaped ,,Right! Getting burnt. It was our pleasure but we need to leave before the firework so… goodbye.” He said sarcastically left to the front door with his friends, they stopped in the door frame while their leader was grinning in to my direction my eyes widened, he took a lighter out of his pocket …..  
and let it fall to the ground, then the flames consumed me……..  
This Pain will…  
No it can never be forgotten….

 

Chapter 2  
wake up  
I don't know what happened, am I dead? No that was probably not the case. I feel warm and comfortable no pain at all, but where am I? Everything just seems like darkness consumed this place, it's probably the most strange sensation I will ever witness. I guess I was put in to a comma and I'm in a hospital or I'm dead, but I would prefer the first option more. I tried to look through the darkness and found something, a tall figure was standing in some distance in a pale light, I wanted to reach it, but it came in to my direction. When it came closer I was able to recognize it. A tall man in an classic tuxedo was standing in front of me, he had an Head without eyes, ears a nose or anything that would make him look Human. ,,You're the Slenderman.” It was no question, it was an statement. ,,Indeed I am.” He said in strange sounding voice that sent chills down my spine with an suppressed voice I asked: ,,Where am I? And why are you here?” he laid an Hand on my shoulder and said with an calm voice: ,,Don't worry, everything will fall in place soon boy exactly as foreseen and we’ll see again, but for now.” He paused before saying his final words: ,,Wake-up.” . I opened my eyes in an fast motion and saw a bright light shining right in to my eyes, I looked around the room with shivering eyes until I realized, that my right eye wasn't working. I pulled the tube out of my throat to move without obstacles, I looked down at my hands. They were fried, my skin had an unhealthy red color and was put in bandages, with needles stuck in my veins. My body felt overall very numb and soon I felt the consequents of my way to quick actions, an sharp pain flew through my skin and ended in a headache, it felt like someone danced samba on it and trembled on afterwards. I tried to get up again and did succeed this time, but my body still did not work completely, my upper half wasn't moving at all, I wasn't able to move out of the bed. I looked around me and found a small mirror laying on the table to the right of me, I took it carefully and looked at myself in the reflection. I was kinda relieved to see that my face wasn't fried and my hair was just burned on the sides of my head, but there was something that wasn't normal at all, my eyes had now an unhealthy red and yellow color in my iris and looked like a sith eye from Star wars. I can't explain why this is the case but I’m smart enough to figure out that this is not normal, but my head hurted to much to think about it any further, I needed rest and so i slipt in to an peaceful sleep. ,,Wake up!” said an familiar voice of a person who shook me awake ,,Good your awake, the good news is you're back under the living, bad news: Some people want you dead.” I looked up to the source of the voice to see an face I didn't expected at all. It was Jane, I was pretty confused by her statement ,,What are you meaning?” I said in a quite exhausted voice ,,Look, They… those white clocked creeps… I will explain everything when we are at the mansion, but now you have to trust me Connor.” They?… oh no, could it be..? ,,Alright.” She smiled before helping me out of the bed, my legs still didn't work completely so she helped me stand up. We were able too get on the floor when we heard several screams that slowly disappeared, we had to hurry. ,,Wait.” ,,What's the matter Connor?” I heard foot steps coming in our direction right around the corner ,,Someone is coming.” She shoved me quickly in to another room to the left and forced me under a bed with her to hide. I could hear something walking in to the room. We heard stabbing noises and several screams in pain who slowly disappeared, I was holding Jane very close to me so we couldn't get spotted. I was never so fucking scared in my life. The footsteps made a hold in front of us, Jane took the opportunity to step in to his foot with her own Knife ‘where was she hiding that thing?’ I looked at her in shock when she grabbed him by the collar and shoved her Knife in his throat after he fell down. I recognized the face of this ugly mug, it was one of the pale motherfuckers from back at David's house, I expected such a thing. What was through was Jane killed him without blinking. Now covered with almost black looking blood, we made our way further through the hospital. When we managed to get to the second floor on the left wing I was nearly going to black out ,,Hey, put yourself together.” Was her response to my near fallout by clapping my face strong enough to keep me awake for the moment. We eventually made a stop and hid in a nearby room full with meds, I sunk on to the bottom while Jane searched for something in the closets. ,,Hey, do not pass out jet we made it to far for that, here all you need is a little wake up needle.” Wait. A needle? ,,A small dose of adrenaline will do it don't worry.” She kneeled down and injected the adrenaline directly in to my heart. An feeling of power rushed through my veins and suddenly I felt like I could rip trees from the ground ,,Drugs starts working so fast?” ,,Yes.” she nodded ,,Alright, we have to get to the back entrance an friend of mine will bring us to the mansion, we'll be safe there.” ,,Jane, what the hell is going on here?” ,,I'll explain everything later, we have to move on.” I did as ordered and started to sneak through the rest of remaining area with Jane. Every minute was filled with screams of dying patient's and then at some point suddenly hell broke out, the alarm rang loud though the halls and patients ran in panic to the door and gave us enough cover to get to the back entrance of the basement part of the hospital when we heard sirens. ,,Connor, come on we have to move.” I followed her as quick as possible but stopped right before the door when some sense hit my mind ‘why do I follow her? Did I completely lost my mind now ?’ ,,Connor what's the matter?” she asked in an impatient tone ,,You telling me right now what is going on here before I do anything.” I said with an forceful voice, I wanted answer ,,I'll explain everything later, we have to..” ,,No, I want to know what you are doing here and why those freaks up there want to kill me.” She looked at me for a moment with an mix of disbelief and anger, before sighing out and answering me ,,I was sent to protect you, the other one is far to long to explain it yet, now come with we are not safe here.” speaking of the devil…. One of them appeared behind me and screamed: ,,He's here!!!” oh shi.. My thoughts were interrupted by a knife that flew right besides my face in to the ugly head. I turned to Jane she yelled at me ,,Run!” and so I ran after her as quick as possible, we ran out to the parking zone where Jane pointed to an Blue Van, ,that's our ride, we hurried up witch was surprisingly hard thanks to my naked feets and the cold ground, we made it to the van and literally smacked the door after we got in, our driver was a girl with brown hair, pale skin and… an clock in her right (or left?) eye. She looked at Jane with an confused look before questioning her ,,What took you so long Janey?” ,,JUST DRIVE!” she nearly jumped in surprise by Jane's harsh tone ,,Okay, Okay.. Lady's please put your seat belts on, this is going to be a wild ride.” She added with an grin on her face before hitting the gas. While heading to the highway I could see the hospital burning in the background while the police arrived. That was one hell of a nightmare, even worse than my last lsd trip last year and that shit was pretty fucked up back then, but now compared to this it seems like a pleasant memory. ,,We weren't introduced to one another, I'm Natalie but I'd prefer you call me clockwork like everyone does. And you are?” The driver… Clockwork asked me, and interrupted my thoughts that tried to process all of this. ,,Connor Kraiton.” I said in a still not so conscious state, seemed like the drugs are starting to lose effect. ,whatever the fuck is going on here I'm to tired and need rest everything else can wait till then, ,, I'm going to rest a bit, I'm very exhausted.” Clockwork looked at my reflection in the mirror ,,Lay down in the back seat, it takes some time to our destination. Don't worry we won't rape you in your sleep.” She blinked after the last sentence ,that wouldn't be so bad at al, for now I needed rest. To be continue


	2. What a mess my life turned into…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like the story, it would really encourage me to go on

Pain: A common felling when you get physical damage, it burns, presses , itches and feels uncomfortable. That was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my head even in sleep, my brain was getting stretched and stitched and was going to explode. The voices of my friends where haunting me, screaming in pain and agony, they made their way into my head and where hurting my mind in a crippling kind of way. When the screams became to loud I've my eyes while my head was still racing a thousand times worse than before. ,,Meryl, David…" was all I could mutter under my breath, my friends where dead… I just realized now. I've been through hell and high waters with them, I could always rely on them and count them in if I was in trouble, but that was over now. I couldn't hold the small tears in that were running down my cheeks. They are dead because of them! Was the thought that hit with a wave of Fury and rage then I thought about his Jeff's. I've hoped up on the backseat, once Jane realized I was awake she turned her head to me ,,You're awake, that's good we are nearly at our destination." ,,Where are you taking me?" I've asked in a grumpy voice. ,,No more games, I want to know everything Jane." ,,Okay." Okay? Okay what? ,,Answer me dammit!" ,,Whoa easy there, your in no condition to freak out." It was clockwork this time who answered me, while my heart began to pump like crazy from my sudden anger flush ,,We are currently on our way to our home an … hut, somebody is waiting for you there that can clear the situation better when we could, but I promise you: we wont hurt you, you'll get help there." ,,What about my mom?" Jane turned her head away before answering me: ,,She's … she's dead Connor, I'm sorry." Those words where hitting me like a train, my mom was… dead too? ,,How?" I managed to ask in a shaking voice. ,,It was 'their' leader, she was burned alive." My eyes where filling with tears upon hearing that my mother out of all people suffered such cruel fate, i couldn't stop crying and sobbing, i shoved my hands into my remaining hair and fell back onto my seat. I felt hand on my shoulder from the front ,,I'm honestly sorry for you Connor, I know … what you are feeling right now." I've grabbed for some unknown reason onto her hand and held it close, somehow it made me fell calm. ,,We are here." I've risen my head and managed to get to the door when somebody already opened it for me, that somebody just had to be the Face I hated the most: Jeff the killer was standing right in front of me.


	3. A new place to stay …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story goes on

There he was standing right in front of me: Jeff the killer was holding the door open for me, the rage and fury grabbed hold of me and before he could do anything else I jumped at him and grabbed him by the throat to crush his neck. Jane and Clockwork tried to get me off from him and were screaming out something I couldn't understand while the life of Jeff drifted aut of his blue eyes… wait blue? The last time those were black darts. Suddenly something grabbed on both of my arms and pulled me away from him:  
tentacles, it was useless to try and get them off they where to strong . Once I was tagged to the ground I heard someone speaking to me: ,,Calm down." It was Janes soft voice that made me relax and made me think clearly ,,What is going on here Jane? What is HE doing here?" Jeff started to speak to me in a slightly Canadian accent:,,It's complicated man. But I assure you that I'm not a part of the other fakes that did this to you." He pointed at my eyes ,,What do mean by 'fakes'?" I asked looking at him to get a closer look, something was off about this one indeed: His face was different then the others, he possessed eyelids a nose and instead of black darts blue eyes. ,,Okay look: those who attacked you are… copies of mine, dont ask us we don't know where they are coming from." Jeff explained, it made sense what he said but who was responsible for all of this? ,,I Chilled out, you can remove this … Tentacles now." ,,Alright." The voice … i looked up to my captor behind me: It was the Slenderman. ,,Come in with us, it's cold outside." I followed him, still very puzzled about the situation. Something was extremely out of place once i entered the Cabin, it looked extremely small and fragile from the outside but once in it was an mansion. Stairs lit up from the living room\hall\kitchen to an endless seeming amount of rooms on the higher levels. I've made my self comfortable on the nearby couch, the Slenderman sat in a chair right in front of me and gave me a cup with tea ,,For your nerves, drink it's very tasty." I looked into his not there face ,,Thanks." I drank a bit of the Tea, it tasted like cherries with a bit of honey, indeed tasty. ,,How does this Cabin work?" ,,Oh that: We are currently once you enter the cabin in a another dimension of realism, sound complicated but .." ,,Its very easy to understand, but all of this seems so… unreal... I I…" ,,You need rest. Choose one of the rooms up there, we'll talk tomorrow after breakfast." ,,Breakfast? Are you intending for me to stay?" ,,If want so, yes be our guest. Jane would you be so nice to bring him upstairs?" Oh yeah she was still in the room right.. ,,Of course, come on Connor." She took my Hand and guided me upstairs to an room ,,Connor." ,,Yes?" ,,We want to help you, if you need anything and I mean anything then let me know kay?" Her honest words where touching me, maybe there's someone i can rely on ,,I will, thanks Jane." She smiled at me ,,Your welcome love." She said kissing me on the cheek before leaving the room. I needed rest, laid in my new bed shut my eyes and slipped into an dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you like the story, it would encourage me to go on


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Took me long enough but well here's chapter 4

Smoke…  
It filled my lungs and made sick..  
Wake up!   
Somehow I can't  
The fire on my body was burning my skin away  
Wake up!   
The fire is still under all the pain and agony melting my flesh to the bones…  
Wake up!  
I WANT TO WAKE UP!  
Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!Wake up!

,,CONNOR!!" I was shaking when I woke up in the arms of my girlfriend, she tried to calm me down from this absolute Horror nightmare, she whispered ,,It's ok, it's ok, you're alright I'm here. Geez Connor what was that?" I placed my hand in her red hair just to feel her, looking up into her blue eyes was always calming. ,,I had a fucked up nightmare…" ,,The one with the tentacles?" I raised my eyebrows on that comment ,,What? No nothing like… I…" she kissed me giggling on the forehead ,,I was just kidding, but seriously that was horrifying to see, what did you dream?" I sat up in my bed and began to tell her what my nightmare was all about, she looked terrified by the images I placed in her head. She leaned over me, kissing me with her soft lips in a seducing way, locking her eyes with mine ,,Connor your alright, it was just a dream kay?" her smile would warm every mans heart, god I lov….. Loved her. 

Theresa … 

I woke up from this psychological torturer with tears in my eyes, the sorrow was still to strong to think about her…  
And combined with the recent events I realized something: I really have NOTHING more to life for…  
Why couldn't I just die in the fire? It was not fair! God has once again proofen that he's an asshole. I looked at my arms and noticed that my arms and other fire scars have healed already… but how? Nothing makes sense, I really can't handle all of the recent events, everything seems to fall apart and the world didn't make any sense anymore. Not to mention the fact that the fairy tales about the existence of the Slenderman were true but that didn't concern me right now,  
My friends are dead, my house got burned to the ground, I turned into some kind of … don't know, freak would describe it pretty well. But most important on shit list stands the matter of the fact that my mom got killed! I couldn't even get angry about that, because my sorrow and regret wouldn't let me in fact it drives me insane. For some unknown reason I can't even cry to let pain out somehow, whatever happens from here on out can't get any worse, everything is just to fucked up to top that. I looked to the small window in the room to notice that the sun was getting over the horizon, morning already. Someone knocked on my door ,,Connor? Are you awake?" It was definitely Clockwork also know as Natalie on the other side of the door, I don't know what to think of her for now, will take more time figure her character out. ,,Yeah I am? What is it?" My voice was still rusty and shaking, must be the after effects of the fire. ,,Slendy wants you to come down, we have pancakes." Sounds good to me, I'm starving to death. ,,I'll be down in a minute." ,,Okay, oh there is a package of clothes in the closet, a gift from Slendy."Huh really? But how … a fuck it. I found a Black jeans, a black shirt and fitting storm trooper boots, I took everything on and made my way down to the others, its sill amazing how big this place is from the inside of the cabin. I could hear cheerful laughter from the Kitchen as I got closer, Jane was sitting there with a bigger number of people, she was the first one to notice me ,,Morning, had a good sleep?" the cheerfulness in her voice was adorable, for the sake of her decided to lie ,,Yes, I guess." A guy in … a Link costume was turning to me ,,Who are you?" ,,My name is Connor, Ben Drowned." He looked surprised by my answer. ,,You know me know my name?" ,,Yes. And I who the rest of you guys are. Masky, Hoody, Sally Williams, the Offenderman, Slenderman, Splendorman, Clockwork, Jeff the killer, Eyeless Jack, Tobias Errin aka Tici Toby and you …" I pointed to Jane ,,Are Jane the killer aren't you?" She looked rather unsettled by the mention of her nickname. Slendermas brother started to speak: ,,What is this… handsome muscular Adonis god of a man…" the Offender licked his lips by that, I guess he's bi-sexual? ,,.. Anyways what is he doing here? And will he stay?" He finished his sentence with ambition, I really don't know if should be flattered or freaked out by his "interest" in me. ,,He won't stay if he don't wants to, so I would say: Perhaps?" His voice was sill an strange mystery to me, but that's not the importance, what's important is the fact that he won't force me to stay if I don't want to. ,,Don't you wanna sit down and grab a bite? They are good." The Offender was pushing Jeff from his seat by hearing that ,,You can sit here if you want to." He gestured to me to sit right next to him, Jeff wasn't so pleased when got up ,,Hey! Don't push me around!" ,,Well guess what? I don't care! This handsome piece of meat will sit. Down. Here, got it Jeffro?" Jane interrupted the two with an bitch slap ,,Enough you two! First thing first: It's breakfast you whine bitches. Second: Get a hold on your Libido Offendy. You are just going to scare him off, and we have child here sitting with us ." She pointed to Sally, who was not even paying attention to the hole scene. I had to laugh this was downright funny, and soon the rest despite Masky was laughing their ass off too, this starts already to feel like … a… family? Maybe? No I better abandon this thought, I have to go as soon as   
I have my answers, I have to deal with the events that took place. I took a bite of the pancakes as I took my seat next to Jane, I didn't trust the offender as far as I could throw him. A short while after the breakfast I sat back on the same couch spot from yesterday when I walzed in here, the Slenderman took his seat in front of me ,,You said you would explain everything to me, so go ahead." ,,Very well, I will start with those that attacked you: We call them "shadows" or "copycat" they are simply put doppelganger of Jeffrey, we don't know who created them nor do we know where they are from." ,,Why did they attack me?" My question caught him off guard, he struggled with an answer ,,And why did you take care of me?" Again silence, an eternity passed while I waited ,,I… knew Sahra." ,,My mom? How? " ,,We were .. Close and I promised to look out for you." ,,What do you mean by "close"?" I honestly couldn't believe what I heard next ,,She… was my … lover, and my wife in secret for three years." I couldn't believe what I just heard … my mom was what? ,,You gotta be kidding me, you're lying. Mom would have never cheated on my dad." ,,She didn't, we were a thing BEFORE she knew your father." ,,Then why on earth did she tell you to look out for me?!" I looked into his shapeless face, the utter silence in the room gave space to think about everything … wait could this possible mean … that the Slenderman is…? This realization. Jane walked into the room, breaking the silence with her appearance ,,Did you interrupted something?" I took a couple back to the door ,,No…. I… was about to leave, bye." I waved with my hand and made my way out, only focusing on my thoughts and nothing more.  
The Slenderman … a fictional internet meme to scare children … WAS MY FATHER?!!!


	5. short chapter this time

I don’t know how I actually managed to get back into my old neighborhood, I don't know how I actually managed to find the way, I don't know what to make out of all the mess that my life turned into recently, but here I stand in front of my old house, and reality hits me the harder seeing my home burned to the ground. I couldn't get sad or cry, neither was I able to feel remorse nor sorrow, all I felt was… emptiness. The cold autumn wind was touching my skin and made shudder, then all of a sudden I could see a person close by looking at my old house… Hal. I looked at him in utter shock before I remembered that he wasn't with us when…. When everything happened. I wanted go to him, hug him, make sure my last friend alive was alright, I stopped in my tracks and thought twice before he noticed me. I stood there for a couple of seconds before I made my decision to walk up behind him ,,Don't turn around." He flinched by the sound of my voice ,,Connor? Is that you?" ,,Yes." ,,How are you even alive? I thought you were dead, I ….." ,,Don't turn around. Believe me it's better this way. How are you?" ,,Never felt worse, but i know that it must be ...even harder for you, I'm very sorry for your mom.." ,,Thanks, it actually means something to me coming from you. Hal I'm going to leave everything behind, i have a plan to carry out, do you still have the key?" ,,Yes, it's in my left pocket." I took it ,,Thanks, goodbye Hal, look out for yourself." I left and made my way to our old hangout......  
to get my Rifles and Ammo. Minutes later on my way through the woods, i came across a figure I've gotten to know very well the past few days: Jane, i stopped in tracks right in front of her ,,Hi." ,,Hey." ,,What do you want Jane? To come back to the mansion? To Slenderman?" ,,I know you it must be very troubling, i mean: I've been through the same too, Slendy told everything." ,,So what is it you want?" She smiled at me ,,You wanna grab a coffee? And talk?" I was taken back by the offer, i shouldn't have sat yes, but I could use a coffee ,,Okay."


	6. Clarification

This is just a note to clear up what this story is intended to be. Okay first things first: The universe, lore and character's of creepypasta are an entire mess! Okay i know this helps to get further creativity into this universe that is so full and rich of character's, but through all the comics, fanfiction, fan art and videogames i was never able to make up a clear picture of the world of all this wonderful and amazing character's, so I decided to take matters into my German hands and fix the world (or at least I'm trying) and second: I LOVE the character of Jane the killer for strange unknown reasons, that's why I decided to implement an Romance between her and my Oc Connor.

 

Goodbye, and leave comment on my work.


	7. Coffe

Jane was leading me the way outside the forest to a coffe shop outside of Chicago, better never show my face up there again, at a certain point I remembered something important: I had red eyes, I couldn't enter a shop like that. ,,Wait." ,,What is it Connor?" ,,Do you have any sunglasses with, I mean: red eyes. How am I supposed to walk around like that?" She raised her eyebrow and handed me something: A ring. ,,Take this on, it helps hiding your strange appearance from others, I have one too." Indeed, she had one with a little green sapphire on top of it, wait what did SHE have to hide? ,,What exactly are you trying to hide?" Her eyes drifted to the ground, she looked like I brought a bad memory up. Great job Connor... Next time THINK before you do something. ,,I.. I'm hiding my hideous scars from the world. Believe me when I say that you would run away if you saw ME." ,,Try me." She looked at me in utter disbelief ,,Seriously? No! Maybe at another time, but for now no." Okay I definitely want to see her now, call me ignorant but I was like a child on that matter, I was born like that. I took the ring on and felt next to no physical difference at all ,,Good, now you have normal eyes, let's get going." She took my hand this time in a very forceful way to drag me along, but I couldn't get around the fact that her hand felt extremely soft and smooth, very comfortable and warm, makes wonder if the rest of her felt like that too. Several minutes later we arrived at the café, a beautiful little place indeed. The waitress serving us was a very gorgeous blonde girl with grey eyes ,,Hello my name is Tonya, what shall I order for you two lovebirds?" Jane was fast to react to the last remark, with an adorable slightly pink nose ,,We are not a couple." ,,Oh Jane, you are breaking my heart." I said in a overdramatic tone witch granted me an cute chuckle from Tonya and an even brighter pink color shade on Jane's face. ,,Oh so he's on the market? What's your name handsome?" ,,Connor, nice to make your acquaintance." This time the pink spots on Janes face grew into an red, was she... Angry? Interesting, I should do something to confirm the theory ,,So say Tonya, a beautiful girl like you must have a boyfriend right?" ,,I would like to order now!" Okay Jane got jealous enough at this point, nether the less I should make a mental note. ,,Oh right, so what you two want?" ,,Moka with chocolate and milk." Jane and I gave the same order at the very same moment, we had the same taste who would have guessed? ,,Okay, and you two are seriously not a couple?" Jane gave her an cold look, man if looks could kill... ,,So.." I began narrowing her attention back to me. ,,Yeah?" ,,I have a lot of questions, what exactly is it the Slenderman wants from me from now on? And well what exactly happened to me? I mean the healing thing with the red eyes and that stuff. And how are you always able to find me? And... Wait, my other questions have been answered earlier." ,,Well first things first: You know why you are special to Slendy, that should explain your "powers", second: I follow you around, been stalking you for a month now." My blood froze in my veins by her statement ,,You did what?" ,,I was send to watch over you and protect you, and i failed miserably, I'm actually surprised that Slendy didn't rip me into pieces for that, i mean: You are his son biological spoken of course, i expected him to be more Angry. And what you gonna do from now on is up to you, but believe me when I tell you that it's hard to survive alone, before I became a member of the family i was one year on my personal vendetta, back than i had to use a mask to hide. It only gets better when you are not alone, believe me." I looked into my now empty cup realizing that I had two options now: Go all out alone against an strong enemy or go back to a new Home to people that already proven to be partly trustworthy. I thought about it for a moment, sooner or later I would have to Slenderman again, so why not make it sooner? ,,Jane." ,,Yes?" ,,Can I trust you?" ,,Ofcourse, i have your back as long as you have mine." She smiled again in an adorable way that would let every man melt. ,,Let's go home then." I stood up and wanted to take her hand and take her back to the mansion, but then the waitress interrupted the moment by giving me a small piece of paper with a number, blinking once at me ,,Call me sweetheart." And there it was again: The stare from Jane.....


	8. So....then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and i honestly can't tell you how long any future chapter will be, but for now: enjoy.

I don't know if it was a good idea to return with Jane to the mansion, but what could go wrong from here on out? My life was to much of a mess to fix everything on my own. But just the matter of the fact that my biological father could be THE Slenderman made me uneasy, i mean: How? And why? Was my mom into tentacles or something? Oh god please no! Now i need to drown myself in bleach to get this disturbing image out of my mind, I've seen to much weird shit in my life..... Speaking of witch: reality knocks on my door, because of one realization: I was sexually molested by my uncle offender. Wow, my life is even more fucked up than i originaly thought. Jane seamed to sense my thoughts, or saw my disturbed face and broke the long silence ,,What's with you?" ,,I.... guess I was molested by my uncle." she narrowed her eyebrows on the statement ,,You guess ?" ,,Yes, a few hours ago, by Offender." now she just looked at me in disbelief, a priceless look on her face that mde me almost laugh ,,Oh... Oh, that is indeed fucked up. I mean he didn't knew, but..." ,,Just forget it, and never bring it up again ." oh hello darkness my friend ._.._._._.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i know, pretty short chapter even for my concerns. But till i have time for more to add I'm sorry.


	9. Smut and lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back
> 
> *warning*  
>  Contains lemon

We've got back to the mansion before noon, still frightened about what's ahead. Jane took note of my uncomfortable stance and gave me a gentle push to get in motion, I opened the door that actually the realm between dimensions and stepped right into the living room/hall, even do I knew how the house worked it surprised me non the less about the size of the inside compared to the small hut outside. My...

Father was still patiently waiting in his chair directly facing me while I took my seat on the couch "I'm glad that you came back Connor." " Yeah ... Jane picked me up. I was at my house, it hurts me to see my old home like that, I wanna find whoever is responsible for that... and I want to kill every last one of them. " Slendy stoostood up and laid a hand on my shoulder "We will find them and We will hunt down every last one of them, you're not alone on that front. I loved your mother too son, be assured that we all got a bone to pick whith those monsters. Your welcome to call this place always your home. " his words struck deep, and I could tell from the tone of his words that he was honest with me. However, my thoughts where interrupted by a set of white tentacles that started to rub my neck... my uncle was starting to molest me again "Hello ththere cutie pie, I'm glad you came back to give me another chance." he kissed my ear on that sentence and i couldn't even move, it was like I've been frozen in place and didn't know what to do. Thank god that my dad stopped his newest approach on me from going any further and dragged him of me "Offendy just No." "Why?!" "Because I am his son, makes you my uncle doesn't it?" the moment of Realisation hit offender seemingly hard, he vanished in the blink of an eye "Where did he go?" "Don't know, you should get to your room to make yourself comfortable, I'll go look for my brother." without even time to give him a response he disappeared as well and I was left alone with no other real alternative as to go to my room, but instead of doing something I just laid down to shut my eyes for a bit, not really sleeping but relaxing. Suddenly I heard after half an hour a pair of footsteps coming into my direction, strangely I couldn't hear the door getting opened...

My senses rised to high alarm and I quickly jumped up on my bed, just to realize that my panic was of no use: Clockwork stood in front of me, in shorts and a very thin white shirt, what was she planning to do?

"Hi." "Hey, I'm glad you came back, how are you? " she bounced down on my bed witch made her boobs almost fall out of her shirt. Should I tell her? Naaa.. I'm enjoying the view to much, besides the clock in her left eye everything else including her green eye on the right side were absolutely gorgeous, maybe not as good as Jane but still...

wait what am I thinking? I barely know her, why am I already starting to check out the girls in this house? Would I even be in the mood for sex? Nahhhh who am I kidding? I always am. "Connor are you here?" she tipped on my head to get my attention back to her "Yeah I um... spaced out a bit, but well in the given circumstances I would say I'm pretty good so far." She seemed to be fixaded on my lips and I could basically feel this new sense of tension in the air when she got even closer to me, her lips barely two inches away from mine and I could smell the scent of her hazel brown hair. And just like that without further warning: she crashed down onto me and took advantage of my lips and started to grab my butt, she sure was taking control when she started to unbutton my pants. This was when I stopped (despite the fact that I felt great) "Wait wait. What are you....hnn" I couldn't even finish my sentence 

 

She was starting to pump on my cock with her soft hand and I couldn't resist, it was too dam good. "Why are ....?" "Because you interest me, what can say? I'm a sexual beast." She wildly grinned down me, but I did not intend on letting her get a hold on me, with one swift move I managed to turn the table by putting my hand onto her womanhood and rubbing it, her eyes widened and she moaned into my neck, losing her grip on my cock. She started to kiss my neck furiously and took my shirt off while I started to rech her inner thighs with my index finger "No hymen, you're not a virgin aren't you?" She struggled to give an answer in her heavy breathing "yeeeess..." good, neither am I. She started to rub my abs "You sure areee.. ahg.. I. . OH GOD I'M...!!" This always works on the girls, she came hard and even started to squirt pretty hard in her shorts soaking them completely in her juices, she crashed down besides me and was nearly unconscious from her orgasm "Wow.... you .... did phenomenally..." "Oh I'm not done yet." I didn't let her time to protest and started my next attack by ripping her shorts off and sucking her sweet soaked pussy, she was seemingly overwhelmed by the sensation and grabbed my head to push me deeper, now I would start to stick my tongue inside of her to drive her insane while I enjoyed the sweet taste down here, she came again and again squirting all over my face not even able to make sound in her gasp for air "I'm not done yet. " She raised her head and got scared by the sight of my cock "That thing is huge!!! This won't. ." I didn't give her time to protest and shoved my 14 inch dick halfway into her tight pussy, making her squirt without even moving all the way in "oh god... you're to deep.." "Deep? This is only half, we have to resize you inch by inch." She shivered with every inch and came multiple times on my cock. I never had such a tight one my life and it was fucking awesome!!! I continued on her for at least an hour before I had to come "I'm close.... I better pull him.." "No! Come inside of me! Don't worry, my uterus does not work. " she stated almost frantically.   
"Okay here it ..ghnnnr" I came harder than ever before, my sperm fluted her pussy and made her come once more witch made her pass out. I fell down on my bed again and shut my eyes in the second my head made contact to my pillow, man that was awesome....  
I should stay.


End file.
